


Together

by heelsclacks



Category: Persona 5
Genre: College, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Future, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Pegoryu Week, Pegoryu Week 2020, Pegoryu Week 2020 Day 7, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba, Post-Canon, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelsclacks/pseuds/heelsclacks
Summary: Today's a cold Sunday during the December winter. Somewhere, in an attic bedroom, two lovers are reveling in each other's company while together talking out where they are right now, letting a hint of the past to get through them.Part of PegoRyu Week Day 7: Free Day (Future)
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> my hc is that ryuji's natural hair color is brown :o

It was a bright and morning Sunday on a snowy December day.

The sun gets its chance to peek out of the gray clouds today, shining its brilliance upon the lustrous white land. No more snow stacking itself on the street, although the past piles are still there, obstructing the road. Some people have woken up, however, and are now shoveling them, making sure to keep the way clear from any snow pile. Some semblance of other early morning activities could also be seen here and there. Open windows, some friendly neighbors conversations, greetings that are exchanged between house moms. The early birds have started the day while blowing fog every time they talk.

A small café in Yongen-Jaya, despite being not yet open, isn't an exception to that, as proven by how the lights in there are turned on, both on the lower and upper floors. Inside, in the attic room, a man could be seen shivering under the covers of a layer of blankets. He buries himself deep under all of that fabric, leaving only a tuft of his brown hair seen on the pillow. The sunlight permeating the room doesn't seem to bother him.

From below the attic, a sound seems to be calling him, "Dear! Breakfast ready!"

No answer comes from anywhere, especially from the called, as he proceeds to shift himself on the bed while groaning. He doesn't seem like answering the call.

However, that doesn't stop the other man from serving his breakfast. Slowly and steadily, another tuft of hair emerges from the stairway. It's black and curly, preceding the coming of a smiling, happy face of a college student wearing a green apron to the room. He's still in his casual sleeping clothes with a pair of pink and fuzzy bunny sandals, but on his hands he brings plates and cups that are all put carefully on a tray. He approaches the lump on the bed and places the tray of food on the _futon_ next to it.

"Wakey, wakey, Mr. Athlete," says the black-haired man, gripping the edge of the blanket before suddenly and forcefully pulling it away, "Food is ready."

Below the blanket is another college student wearing what seems to be three layers of sweaters topped with a red and black hoodie. Despite wearing the hoodie cap, one can still surmise how he has brown and spiky hair due to how his widow's peak is peeking out through it. He slowly opens his eyes in protest while snuffling a bit. His big body is curled up like a cat while hugging a bolster that's three times smaller than him.

"Nngghh...," he once again sounds his incoherent protest, but now somewhat in a more needy tone. His hand reaches for the stack of blankets, but another hand catches his.

"Today's breakfast," says the curly-haired man, landing a passionate and long kiss on the sick student's cheek before continuing, "Is my special vegan _ramen_ with a cup of free, refillable hot chocolate."

" _Ramen_?!" the other man quickly rises up from his sleeping position, a particular glint can be seen in his pair of brown eyes.

"Yes," replies the chef, smiling proudly while flicking the strands of his curly hair that are hanging on the right side of his face, "Do you want me to feed it to you like a baby or do you want to eat it yourself?"

No reply comes from the sweater hogger, but he does gulp when the other man flicked his hair. Something swells up in his chest and it takes a few moment of silence before replying with the voice typical that of a person who has their nose stuffed, "O-oh... yeah."

"Alright then," the chef sits down on the futon and brings one of the bowls he made to his bed, deciding for himself what the man wants, "Don't eat like a baby, okay?"

A grin is suddenly plastered on the sick man's face, "Of course I won’t, Mr. Café Owner."

Both laugh at the mocking words loudly, enjoying themselves before the real café owner comes. Their day has just started now.

~o0o~

Empty bowls, full stomach. Those two things equal one other thing: dirty dishes to wash later, but the two current inhabitants of this little attic bedroom haven't even budged from where they're sitting. They're just there, sitting on the bed with the sick man leaning against the wall and the other man leaning against his body, looking out the window. The food were delicious and the bowls are stacked together atop of the tray together with the hot chocolate cups, all of them are lazily placed on a desk in front of the bed.

A little commotion could be heard from below, signifying how the café has opened. The owner also came earlier, flashing a smile on his face while a few strands of gray hair start to grow in and make themselves known. He greeted the two before preparing the shop. Of course, the apron wearing college student also helped, but now he has been sent back here to spend the time with this man who has his nose all runny.

No one's talking, they're just enjoying this moment with the bigger man's hands on the waist of the one who's currently leaning against his body. Just a comfortable silence... that is, until a word from the sick college student breaks it.

"Akira."

"Ryuji." answers Akira without missing a beat.

"Don't answers with my name," protests Ryuji.

"What is then, Mr. Athlete?" the black-haired man turns his face to meet his lover's face complete with a teasing tone.

Ryuji, fortunately, doesn't seem bothered by it, "Nah, just callin'."

"Ryuji, I'm going to kiss you if you don't stop beating around the bush," it might not sound like a threat, but Akira knows he could utilize it somehow.

"Woah, woah, no!" denies Ryuji. He holds the one who threatens him by the upper waist and lifts him like a cat, "I don't want you gettin' sick."

"Then tell me," demands Akira. His boyfriend makes a mental note of how cute and strangely fitting it is to hold the barista part-timer like a cat that's just got caught breaking the family's heirloom.

"Well," Ryuji starts, putting Akira down to use his stomach as a pillow while he looks up to his face, "I was just wonderin', y'know."

"About what?" asks Akira, his curiosity blatantly obvious.

"About living here again," another happy grin is plastered on Ryuji's face, "Are you happy?"

"Of course!" the questioned one answers instantly, "I've got you and the others here, though your hair isn't the same."

A shy chuckle precedes the reply, "Well, I get to go to college now, can't stand out forever."

"Yeah, I remember it," Akira starts with a mischievous, cat-like smile forming on his face, "How you cried in joy receiving that track scholarship, oh, the number one track runner in Japan."

"Cut it ouuuutttt," the last word is stretched along with Akira's cheeks as a slight tinge of pink starts to spread on his face, "It was embarrassin'."

"You deserved it, though," says the other man after his lover is done squishing his face, "You were great."

"I mean, besides for my Ma, I was going to die if I couldn't meet you," a proud chuckles come after that string of words.

"Me?"

"Duh."

"Why's that?" another question comes from the every-curious ex-leader of the Phantom Thieves. It’s as if he needs the Library of Alexandria back to answer every single question that he has.

"You just wanna be flattered, don't you?" asks Ryuji interrogatively. It looks like he’s successful in seeing through Akira's façade, as proven by how the latter seems surprised at the sudden question, but amused nonetheless.

"How'd you know?" Akira lifts himself up and sits on Ryuji's lap, letting only a few inches between their faces, "Hm? How'd you know?"

"Years of dealin' with your bullshit," an obvious mocking tone could be heard in Ryuji's words with a taunting smirk on his face as if challenging what power Akira could use on him.

The mocked man chuckles in a way that could only be described like a children-eating witch, "Yet you're not tired of it."

"Of course not," Ryuji opens his arms wide, "C'mere."

Without any hesitation, Akira practically throws himself onto Ryuji, letting the thick, stacked sweaters catch him. It feels warm and soft. The brown-haired man also doesn't even stop to wait until his boyfriend’s comfortable, he just tightly hugs him, embracing him dearly. It's like something that they've done so many times before with the flawless execution and coordination. They stay like that for a while, enjoying each other's company before Ryuji starts stroking Akira's head, feeling the soft and fluffy hair on his bare hand.

"I knew you were going to a college in Tokyo, even before you told me," says Ryuji, enjoying his lover's smooth locks, "That's why I decided to get an operation, though at the cost of moving out of Shujin."

"Did you miss Shujin then?" asks Akira, lifting his face from Ryuji's chest to meet his eyes.

The former Skull winces a bit at the question. He feels like he's being attacked by a sudden wave of emotions at the inquiry, "In a way, yeah. Couldn't spend much of the days goofing 'round with the others when I transferred, but we're all still together until now, so I'm glad."

Akira slowly starts laying on his lover's chest again, now sideways instead of directly jumping his nose into his lover's chest. A little pause comes before his next words that are uttered in a low volume and faint somber tone, "Together, huh?"

Ryuji, of course, catches that, "Did you miss us all when you were back in Inaba?"

"Not Mona," the answer comes very naturally, "You know, I was actually kind of scared of not getting accepted here. My school there isn't as good as Shujin, after all. Couldn't imagine my life without Tokyo."

"Have you become a city boy now?"

"What do you think?"

"Duh, it's obvious," a kiss on Akira's head accompanies the rhetorical answer.

"I don't know myself, actually," the black-haired man says, his words seem to contain a hint of confusion, "But whatever I am now, I'm glad I'm here. With Sojiro. With the others."

Akira puts his hands on Ryuji's shoulder to prop himself up, sitting back on the latter's lap while entangling his hands on his neck, "With you."

The last part was sent with a smile that Ryuji knows is specially intended for him. He knows because it's a genuine smile his lover doesn't show to anyone easily. It's a smile that's always successful in throwing him into a state of intoxication. It's like his mind is filled with nothing but Akira. Akira everywhere, and they're all cats meowing in his brain at the same time.

"You okay, Dear?"

Ryuji snaps himself out of his trance. He's such a big loser when it comes to his lover; he's easily nervous and happy whenever his significant other is around. The athlete pulls the barista part-timer into another warm hug, placing his head on his shoulders, "Yeah, of course. I'm with you."

Another comfortable silence comes between them, but now a little bit of uneasiness is in the air and the athlete knows where it comes from.

“When will you come home?”

 _I knew it_ , thought Ryuji to himself, “Maybe this evening?”

He can feel the soft hair of his lover brushing against his neck and cheek, “Be safe on your way home. Don’t get sick so suddenly while taking cover from a snowstorm in someone's house and then asking to sleep on a _futon_ when you know it gets your sickness worse.”

“You call this a house?”

“Shut it.”

Ryuji chuckles a bit, “Don’t worry, 'Kira. I'll always be here for you.”

Akira can feel heat climbing up on his face, but of course he wouldn’t let Ryuji know that, “Thank you.”

His gratitude is welcomed with a kiss on his cheek by his sick lover. A long, passionate one like the one he received this morning. Ryuji loves him so much and this kiss is showing him his love, his company, and one other thing that Ryuji wants Akira to know: that he’s not alone. That he's got everyone here to support him and a boyfriend that willingly and secretly gets sick just so that he can spend the night together with him and accompany him through one cold Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i just want the best for ryuji. he deserves all the best ;w;


End file.
